King Runeard
King Runeard is the main antagonist of the 2019 sequel to Disney's ''Frozen''. He was the ruler of Arendelle, and the father of King Agnarr, before his ruthlessness and fearful belief of magic caused his death. Appearance Personality To his people of Arendelle and family, Runeard was a generous leader and a beloved father. In truth, however, Runeard was a ruthless tyrant who believed that magic was a threat to his kingship. In which provoked him into attacking the Northuldra of the Enchanted Forest to prevent his fears from coming true, all while pretending to be a friend to the forest dwelling people and its four elemental spirits. He was quite similar to Hans in personality, putting on a kind front in order to gain the people’s trust although they were both ruthless and malicious in truth. Powers and Abilities Since Runeard was a king of Arendelle, he possessed leadership skills, along with a few fighting skills that allowed him to use his sword and shield in a battle. Runeard was also cunning and could put on a false act of kindness, that allowed him to trick the Northuldra into accepting his "gift" to them before he killed their leader of that time in cold blood. Weapons Runeard is seen wielding a sword and a green-purple colored shield, with Arendelle's yellow flower crest on it. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Despite having never met him, Hiccup would most likely be appalled and disgusted at the King’s attempt to annihilate the Northuldra due to his false view on magic, whereas Runeard might have feared Hiccup due to his association with a dragon. His hatred against magic and his plan to destroy the Northuldra would probably remind him of Drago Bludvist's hate of dragons and the genocide he planned. Jack Frost Due to his dislike on magic, Runeard wouldn't believe in Jack, and if he did Runeard would possibly see the young winter spirit as a threat. Merida DunBroch Even though the two haven't met and they never would meet, Merida would most likely be horrified and disgusted at the King's plans and would hate him, while Runeard might have seen Merida as a threat due to her connections with the Will -O'-the-Wisps, along with her knowing a witch that had once given Merida spell. If she were to encounter his spirit, Merida would properly tell Runeard's ghost the true story of Mor'du and how it was his selfishness that brought his own kingdom to ruins. Since Runeard's dark fearful actions were also filled by pride, and Merida's own selfishness had her nearly repeating Mor'du's story with her kingdom. Rapunzel Corona Even though the two have never met and never will, Runeard would've hated and feared Rapunzel due to her magical hair and probably would've tried to cut it himself, whereas Rapunzel would be shocked at his plans of genocide. King Agnarr of Arendelle Despite not having much screen time together, the two seemed to be quite close. Agnarr was shocked and upset at his father's death, and was hinted to have grown a grudge against the Northuldra for this. Which means that Agnarr properly wasn't aware of his father's actions towards the Northuldra, or might not have known of Runeard's darker side that his own fears brought out. Queen Elsa Although they've never met before, Elsa was told the story about her grandfather's war and appeared to have been told numerous others about him, those stories were most likely written of him in a good light. Whatever views she had on him, however, quickly died after she witnessed his crimes against the Northuldra. She was disgusted at the revelation (it is hinted that she may also dislike him due to his similarities to Hans), which later filled her with enough guilt to turn her to a solid ice statue. She was later able to rewrite his past mistakes and destroyed his legacy forever. If Runeard's were alive, it is speculated on whether or not he would care about Elsa, due to her ice powers and her heritage of being half-Northuldra. It is most likely he would not, due to his grudge of magic. Princess Anna Although they've never met before, Anna was told the story about the war between the Northuldra and her grandfather, and was probably told that he was a good king (due to the lack of knowledge on his true intentions). Whatever views she had on her grandfather, however, were quickly diminished as soon she was sent the message by her sister of Runeard's treachery towards the people of the sun. She was appalled by his actions and later undid his past actions, destroying his legacy forever. Pitch Black Since it was fear of losing his kingship that began his assault on the Enchanted Forest, and the other crimes he committed from his time there, Pitch would feed on Runeard's fear and probably use it to his advantage. Prince Hans King Edmund Category:Frozen Category:Frozen 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Antagonists Category:Former Protagonists Category:Deceased